Various umbrellas, tents, canopies and similar designs have been used to provide shelter. These devices typically have a fabric material supported on a folding framework. Typical umbrellas and canopies may be folded or collapsed, although they also tend to be bulky even when folded. Apart from the folded size, disadvantages also remain relative to weight, versatility, strength or durability, and ease of use of these types of shelters. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved foldable shelter.